Duck to Swan
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Akane has been disappearing every day with no explanation, and Ranma is determined to find out why.  Especially when she's dressed like THAT.
1. Ranma

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

A Duck Into A Swan

Part I: Ranma

Akane took hold of his hand and looked up into his eyes. She let him draw her to him and hold her close. She was both excited and scared. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she felt him prepare to move. Though she truly was enjoying this special moment as she smiled up at her partner encouragingly, she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

If only he were Ranma...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Two hours Ago:

Kasumi must have a special technique that sapped away a man's will. How else could he explain how she managed to keep him from following Akane AGAIN?

For almost two months, the fiancée he'd never asked for, but he hadn't exactly fought his hardest to escape the contract with, had been disappearing right after an early dinner and not coming back until most everyone was asleep.

Every.

Single.

Night.

And every morning she was gone before he could demand an explanation while they walked to school. They always walked to school! Not that it bothered him that she suddenly stopped walking with him with absolutely no explanation. Of course not. He didn't miss walking to school with her and talking with her and teasing her. He didn't miss her. Much.

And she always seemed to find a reason to stay late at school. The first couple of days of this happening he hadn't given it too much thought, maybe it was tutoring or doing some more training. Or maybe she was still mad at him for their last fight or something. They fought, its what they did. Then they made up and fought some more. It wasn't like her to hold a grudge for so long though. Or to ignore him like this. He had to figure out what was going on.

But he never got a chance to ask because Kasumi had kept him busy with chores from the moment dinner was over until he was about ready to collapse. And with as great of shape as he was in, that was really saying something.

All Kasumi had to do was ask sweetly and smile gently, and he was suckered into another ten thousand chores. Then he realized what she was really up to. She was keeping him too busy to wonder where Akane was sneaking off to!

He KNEW what she was doing, yet he STILL caved!

At first he thought all he had to do was avoid her and he wouldn't be prey to her Gentle Smile Attack. But noooo, somehow she always managed to find him! It was entirely possibly that Nabiki had him bugged somehow, or followed by a mysterious network of spies. He wouldn't put anything past that sneaky mercenary. But was it Akane or Kasumi who was paying the high price the middle sister was sure to be extracting for her 'help' to flush him out of his hiding spots? And just what would be so important that they would be so desperate as to go to such extremes?

Or should he say 'who'?

Tonight he saw Akane as she snuck down the stairs. He had caught a glimpse of her as he was dragging around an impossibly huge load of laundry. Ditching the clothes, he hid among the shadows and watched Akane's curiously slow descent. Hiding in shadows wasn't really something he was comfortable with. He should have confronted her. Demanded an explanation to her disappearances. Or at least had the sense to follow her covertly. But he had been struck speechless when he saw her and wanted to look without being seen.

Of course he had seen her in dresses before, but never like this. The dress was a soft blue that clung to her figure all the way down to her hips, then it flared out in fine wispy material until it floated just below her knees. How could he tell her that she was built like a brick and her waist was too thick now? After seeing her like this? The lie would probably choke him to death.

And she was wearing heels. HEELS! They made her legs look different. Longer. Feminine. She moved slow and graceful. Probably had to or trip down there stairs. He noticed that she was walking more on her toes, trying to be silent. There were even sparkly things in her hair keeping it off her face, he later realized they were clips with butterflies on them. Had she curled it? It made her eyes look bigger, and her face more… delicate somehow. Was that make-up on her eyes and cheeks? Was that LIPSTICK?

She was... well... "cute" was just not the right word. "Pretty" wasn't right either, not when she looked so beautiful. It was more than that. His heart clenched at the sight of her and he forgot how to breathe. He watched as she lightly grabbed her coat and slipped out the door like a thief.

That was... Akane?

Akane?

HIS Akane?

But... but... she looked so feminine. And... and... beautiful... and exquisite… and feminine...

And GONE!

He snapped out of his stupor and bolted for the door with his heart in his throat. She can't go out dressed like that! She'd break her ankles if she tried fighting in those shoes! She was in danger! There's no way she could protect herself in those shoes or that dress! And what if there was a breeze? That wispy material was going to show everything at the slightest gust of wind!

He ripped open the door... to find a smiling Kasumi.

"Are you finished with the laundry already, Ranma?"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I ha..."

She smiled sweetly and he closed his eyes to it. He wouldn't fall for her tricks. Not with Akane in danger!

"Ranma, you promised."

His hands flew to his ears to block out the sound. Even her voice held some sort of technique that bent others to her will. He never thought of Kasumi as the dangerous one before, but now he wasn't so sure. He could already feel his will weakening...

"I'll finish when I get back. I have to find Akane!"

He made to leap over the girl and find his fiancée before something happened (and face it, Akane couldn't go through a single day without SOMETHING happening to her), but she crossed her arms and his feet refused to move, and effectively freezing his feet to the ground. "In that case, I'll need you to walk me to the market. You can finish the laundry as soon as we get back."

"What? You don't need me to walk you anywhere! You've always managed just fine."

"Now Ranma," she said in a hurt voice that had him backing up as her hand fluttered to her heart, "You want me to carry all those groceries... in the dark... alone?"

She was good.

She was real good.

It wasn't until he was scrubbing out a particularly difficult stain (how did he end up back at the laundry? … did Kasumi put a spell on him?) that it hit him that Akane wasn't dressed up like that for fighting or for tutoring or an after school activity... No girl dresses up like that to go to tutoring! Akane was dressed for a date.

A DATE!

He went numb.

He couldn't believe that Akane was out with another guy. Who would date her? His fists clenched in fury. EVERYONE knew she was going to be his wife one day, why would anyone date another man's fiancée?

Unless she changed her mind.

After all, she got her sisters to help keep him out of her way while she snuck around with another man. He was still cold and numb when Kasumi came to fetch him to be her pack animal. He let her drag him to the kitchen and put him to work washing dishes.

Akane with another man?

That just wasn't possible. She wasn't like that. Though… she HAD been avoiding him lately. She left for school early and disappeared every day after dinner. They rarely had any time to talk anymore. Or even fight! Was it something he said? He thought they had been getting along rather well lately. He had cut down on the teasing since the failed marriage attempt. He hadn't had the heart since then to actually be purposely mean. He thought they had been getting along rather well, actually.

Well that's just too bad! He wasn't letting some jerk steal Akane from him!

As soon as he finished these dishes...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Notes:

My very first Ranma ½ fanfic! The cameos in my Inuyasha fanfictions don't really count.

I HAD to start buying the series (most anyhow, having a hard time finding all the box sets) once I found out the same voice actor is used for both Inuyasha AND Ranma (later seasons, not from the beginning). It's also interesting to note that the voice actor who plays Sango (English version) also has a character she voices in Ranma. Actually… there are quite a few voice actors in both series.

As always, I am appreciative of reviews and welcome constructive criticism. I will, however, finish the story regardless of if anyone reviews or not.

Also, this story is mostly likely only going to be three chapters long. It is possibly my favorite length of story to write.


	2. Akane

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

A Duck Into A Swan

Part II: Akane

He watched from the window as she took his hand, looked up into his eyes, and smiled. He watched as another man held her close and leaned into her. This couldn't be real. Not Akane. Not HIS Akane.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

One Hour Ago:

Akane took hold of his hand and looked up into his eyes. She let him draw her to him and hold her close, she could feel the warmth of his body. Though she truly was enjoying the moment as she smiled up at her partner, she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

If only he were Ranma...

But Ranma would never have dressed up in a tuxedo for her. He would never have complimented her on her dress or noticed the new pins for her hair. He would have laughed at her dressing like a lady and she would have been forced to knock him through the roof, probably tearing her nice new dress.

To be honest, she had felt a little silly when she first put on the dress, it was sooo feminine and wispy and scarily delicate. But she loved the way it felt when she moved. She barely recognized herself in the mirror! The heels though, they still made her calves burn like crazy if she wore them too long.

The warm hand at her back moved to take her hand as he guided her towards him, and she couldn't help but wish one more time that the man who held her was Ranma.

It was, of course, a stupid wish, she told herself.

She gave her partner another encouraging smile as he bent her backwards, one hand at the small of her arching back. It was rude of her, she scolded herself, to keep thinking of Ranma when she was here with Mousse and he was trying so very hard.

Her transformation from tomboy school girl to a lady was nothing compared to the transformation in Mousse. His hair was pulled back and tied neatly. It made him look polished and neat. The tuxedo (no huge sleeves to hide weapons in had made him very uncomfortable at first) he wore made him look even taller, and much more sophisticated. The biggest difference was his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

When they first started walking after school together, they had passed an eye doctors. Akane had asked him if he had ever considered contacts. Losing his glasses in battle seemed to occur far too many times she had noticed. It didn't take much encouraging for him to go in for an exam, especially when she mentioned that it may improve his fighting. While he had been getting his exam, Akane had talked to them about getting him glasses with thinner lenses. Whoever he had been getting his current glasses from wasn't doing him any favors. By the end of the week, Mousse had contacts AND glasses that did not hide his eyes. As Akane had hoped, this improved his self-confidence tenfold.

She liked that he started listening to her AND her advice. She liked that he was polite. He held open doors for her, pulled back chairs, and always made sure he was on the side of the sidewalk that faced the street... just in case a stray car swerved on the sidewalk or splashed water. She liked that he was such a romantic at heart. All in all, Akane liked Mousse.

But she was not in love with him.

No. Her stupid heart was in love with that stupid Ranma who didn't care about her feelings AT ALL! He would NEVER have told her how lovely she looked in her new dress like Mousse did. He would NEVER have noticed that she styled her hair different like Mousse did. And he would NEVER EVER would have bowed and kissed her hand at the end of a dance. And Mousse did.

Akane lightly touched hands with Mousse and went into her three consecutive twirls. She told herself to focus on the dancing.

His touch was light and gentle. He led, and she followed. They moved well together, in spite of their differences in height. When he would lift her, it almost felt like flying! She may not be in love with Mousse, but oh how she did love dancing with him.

Taking dancing classes with Mousse had been the best idea she had ever had. She would have thanked Shampoo for the chance to experience such a wonderful experience, but her rival would never find out. Every since Mousse had been pulling away from Shampoo some (he couldn't very well be constantly seeking her attention and affection when he was here dancing with her so often now could he?), the girl had been starting to exhibit signs of jealousy and possessiveness in regards to her childhood friend. Akane had a feeling that the Chinese Amazon warrior woman might actually put her in the ground for good if she were to ever find out where Mousse was spending all of his free time.

"Are you alright, Miss Tendo?" he whispered as a particular move brought his mouth close to her ear.

How very thoughtful he was. She smiled and gave a nod. At times, dancing with Mousse felt an awful lot like she was dancing with her own death. But it was worth it.

Their dance was drawing to a close, only a few more steps before the embrace. Smiling brightly, trying to banish Ranma and Shampoo from her mind, Akane took two of the steps that led into the leap into Mousse's arms.

This, naturally, is the time when the dance studio door flew open with a BANG!

Standing in the doorway striking a sultry pose in a scandalously tiny dress stood a slightly damp petite red head.

"How about you dance with me," the now female Ranma cooed.

Mousse ignored the girl and continued to do the slow spin with Akane in the air. If he could ignore Ranma and finish the dance, then so could she. As the spin ended, she circled her arms around Mousse's head as he began to lower her, ending with him holding her in his arms, with her head against his shoulder.

The rest of the class applauded. Akane ignored Ranma as he... or rather SHE... started jumping up and down for attention.

Mousse took Akane's hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm and led her to where their instructor was waiting for them.

"Dance with ME!" shouted Ranma.

The teacher gave them a few pointers on how to polish the dance, then told them that they had done a great job and that it had moved her. She then told Akane that she was to take her friend outside and let her know that class was still in session and that she was welcome to sign up for the next time. She had one minute to leave the dance floor before security was called.

Akane apologized for her friend, thanked the teacher, and turned towards her now male fiancée (when did he have time to change?) with a look swore vengeance. She was slightly taken aback by the look of utter betrayal he gave her, before bellowing at the top of his voice.

"I'm calling you out Mousse. You and me. Outside. Now."

Why would Ranma be calling out Mousse? He generally avoided confrontations with the suitor of his OTHER fiancée. And what was he thinking barging into her dance class like that? How had he found it? Surely her sisters wouldn't have told him where she had been going. Well, Nabiki might have if the price had been high enough.

Ranma stormed down the steps and slammed the door leading to the alley open. Akane followed, as did Mousse, who had somehow changed into his more traditional fighting clothes. First Ranma, now Mousse... how DID these guys change clothes so fast?

"If they get one drop of blood, one teeny tiny tear on my beautiful new dress," she growled, "There will be a reckoning!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I was a bit nervous writing a story for a different series and I appreciate the support you've given me.


	3. Ranma and Akane

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

A Duck Into A Swan

Part 3: Ranma and Akane 

Mousse bowed to Akane and kissed her hand. His lips barely touched her skin when he was struck so powerfully that he was airborne, Ranma's curses still ringing in his ears.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

30 Minutes Ago:

"You listen to me, Ranma Saotome! Mousse and I have one more dance to perform tonight, and if you so much as mess up one hair on his head I will make your life miserable!"

"Akane..." both said in unison.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief when it was Mousse she turned on with fire in her eyes. "If you want to fight Ranma AFTER the dance, that is your right. But we worked too hard on this for one of your idiotic battles to wreck it. So get back in there and get a smile back on your face. And put your dancing clothes back on!"

Akane turned her attention to a very angry Ranma. It bothered him more than he'd like to admit that Akane was comfortable enough with Mousse to yell at him like that. It bothered him even more that Mousse simply sighed and did as she told him to do without question.

"I don't know what your problem is," she said coldly, "But we can discuss it AFTER class. If you think you can sit quietly and not cause a scene, then I'm sure the teacher will have no problem if you want to watch. After all... other people brought family members to watch the final performances."

That startled Ranma out of his rage. "But not you?"

"No," she said as she turned and walked back through the door. "Not me."

"Why not?"

Akane glared at him before opening the door. "And what if I had? You would have just made fun of me. This was supposed to be private."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when she said 'private'.

He watched her skirt swish as she walked away from him, not turning back once. Why hadn't she invited anyone if it was that big of a deal? Ranma followed Akane up the stairs, noticing that her shoulders relaxed some as he stomped up the stairs behind her. Hands in pockets, he slips in the door behind her and finds a place in the very back row of the bleachers that had been set up. Everyone, except him, clapped politely as a different couple finished their dance.

Pfft.

Couple.

Akane wasn't in no couple with no stupid Mousse. That was just... stupid! And since when had Mousse had eyes for anyone other than that amazon freakshow? When had AKANE had eyes for ANYONE?

It took all of his willpower to not stomp down to where Akane was nervously twisting her fingers and whispering to the blind duck. Blind... wait... where was his glasses? Ranma sat up straighter. No way! Mousse got contacts... for Akane? He didn't even take half this much care in how he looked for Shampoo!

There!

Right there!

He just SMILED at AKANE!

Smiled at HIS fiancée!

He shouldn't have come. He should have stayed at home doing the laundry or the dishes or whatever torture the Tendo sisters threw his way. He couldn't stand to see this. It... hurt.

"Akane and Mousse. Take your positions, please."

Mouse held his hand out to Akane... and she placed her small hand in his. She was so tiny, especially compared to that gawky giant grabbing at her with his sweaty grubby hand. Having her so close to Mousse was wrenching his heart... probably because the man had been their enemy. And this might all be a plot by Shampoo to somehow hurt Akane.

That was it!

A spell!

Shampoo must have put a spell on both of them! That's why they were acting so crazy!

Akane gave a small graceful curtsy as Mousse bowed to her. He could swear that he saw a blush on Akane's cheeks as her partner opened his arms for her to step into. Would a spell make her blush like that? Maybe. Probably... Yes. Yes it would. Akane wouldn't blush for Mousse unless she was under some sort of spell.

She put one hand on his shoulder and rested the other on his arm. Luckily it wasn't the embrace that Ranma didn't realize he feared until he sagged with relief. The stood a respectable distance, though he wasn't crazy at the sight of Mousse's hand so close to Akane.

Then she turned her head slightly and looked into the audience... and smiled.

At him.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Akane's heart thundered in her chest as they waited for the music to begin. Mousse gave her shaking fingers an encouraging squeeze.

Ranma was there. Watching her.

Would she ever live it down if she fell on her face and made a fool of herself? Would she ever be able to face him even if she danced her best? She felt silly all dressed up in front of him. Like she was pretending to be someone she was not. She spent so much time trying to prove to him that she was tough... now she was going to have to dance like a lady. Luckily the waltz had already been done. And she couldn't bear the thought of dancing the samba or the rumba in front of him. The quickstep was bad enough.

The first notes of the song began, and she couldn't help herself... she looked at Ranma. He was watching. Oh please don't let me mess up, she prayed. Then she smiled at him before she took her first step. Her smile turned into a grin as she imagined doing the paso doble. That was one dance she could imagine Ranma would enjoy.

The tempo of the music was quick and upbeat.

Quarter turn.

Slow.

Quick. Quick.

Slow.

Slow... quickquick slow...

Slow... quickquick slow...

Quarter turn.

Smile at the audience.

Turn, running steps, spin and step spin and step.

In perfect synch their feet went through a series of intricate steps before they once again took off across the ballroom in fast steps that were half skip and half run. At the end of the run is when their difference in height made for a spectacular show as she leapt high, turned, and landed in a pose they held for only a moment before once again they were spinning across the ballroom floor. The room burst in applause.

It was exhilarating!

Dance and spin, faster as the music flowed, posing dramatically at the pauses. Leaping steps as she practically flew!

The music stopped just as Akane was dipped so low her hair brushed the floor. A giggle burst out of her as Mousse helped her back to her feet. Her heart was beating louder than the applause. It felt like she had just run miles! But running had never been THIS much fun!

She curtsied and Mousse bowed, then they listened as the teacher praised their dance, and critiqued it. There were a few times the movements could have been sharper Akane, try not to lift Akane during the jumps unnecessarily, smile more Mousse... but over all there had been no major faults found with the dance. Mousse grabbed her hand and they walked back to their seats to wait for the teacher to dismiss the class.

When Akane looked back... Ranma was gone.

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOo

At this moment:

Mousse bowed to Akane and kissed her hand. His lips barely touched her skin when he was struck so powerfully that he was airborne, Ranma's curses still ringing in his ears.

"Ranma!" Akane (and Mousse) had been taken by surprise. She had thought that he had gone home, or out for noodles or something. She would have worried about him, but her dancing partner seemed quite used to flying through the air. Still, it was incredibly rude.

Ranma looked down at his fist. His hand was shaking. How DARE Mousse put his lips on Akane! Anywhere on Akane! HOW DARE HE!

"Why?" he asked as he watched the sky in the direction Mousse had disappeared, his voice trembling.

"Why what? The dance classes?"

"The classes. The secrets. Mousse. Why Mousse, Akane?" Why not me?

For a moment Akane was speechless. Ranma had turned his intense gaze on her at that last question. Then she took a deep breath, a little glad that she no longer had to keep secrets. Linking her hands behind her, she stared off into the night.

"One day I happened to find Mousse... upset. I had to stay late to pick up an assignment for a sick friend, and you had run off with Ukyo. I asked him what was wrong, and he started telling me about how Shampoo doesn't notice him. Then he asked what he was doing wrong. And we started talking."

Ranma closed his eyes. "I didn't 'run off' with Ukyo, I was hungry and she was offering free food. I don't think of her like that. Not at all! I think of her as... well... a guy. Most of the time I knew her I thought she WAS a guy! I don't think of her like that. Not her. Not Shampoo. Certainly not Kodachi. I..."

Akane waved her hand in front of him and looked off to the side. "Yes, yes, I know. You don't think of me like that either. I got that." She took a quick breath and continued her story. "So Mouse and I thought that maybe if we changed him image that Shampoo might look at him differently. I suggested contacts, so we went together to see if he could get some. They gave him a free pair while we wait for his others to come in. Disposable ones you know. We consulted a hair stylist... for both of us... I mean, I was there too, I might as well."

"Akane... I..."

"Then we happened to pass the dance studio. And I gushed about how wonderful I thought dancing was, how beautiful, how romantic. And Mousse wondered if maybe being able to dance would make Shampoo look at him. And, well... it's good exercise. And... fun..." She looked away again.

Ranma struggled with the right words to say. Words that wouldn't make him look jealous and possessive. Words that wouldn't start a fight.

"So... you aren't... a couple...?"

Akane laughed, bringing a smile back to her eyes. "Of course not!"

Thank goodness.

"You... looked... good." This time he looked away. "Maybe even a little pretty." Quickly he covered up the compliment. "And the dancing looks like it builds up stamina. And muscles, kinda like martial arts." He grinned at her. "Maybe we should start a new school, The Anything Goes School of Dancing Martial Arts."

Akane laughed.

Then at the same moment they went silent as they recalled the wording of his last sentence. He had used the word "we".

This time it was Akane who used careful words. "We could put a ballet bar in the dojo to help them work on stretching their legs. Greater extension for higher kicks."

Slowly Ranma smiled. "Yeah! Great idea. And that dance you did, the quickstep?, we could change some of those spins into flying kicks. Think of all the dodging techniques we could come up with. And we could teach the kids to... work in... pairs."

Akane looked into his eyes. "I think that would be... perfect."

"HA! I bet you could swing your partner so fast you could rocket THROUGH your opponent when you let them go!"

"Ew! Ranma!" Wait. He said kids. The students or...

"You could! Kind of like when we were partners in ice skating. Remember? But without the ice. Or the skates. Or the weird outfits."

Akane laughed. She couldn't help it. "I don't think the kids would appreciate those kinds of colorful outfits."

"Especially if we have boys."

Taking a breath, and a chance, Akane said, "Well, we Tendos tend to have a lot of girls in the family."

Ranma paused. Chewed on his lip for a moment. Then put his hands in his pockets and started walking off towards home. Akane's heart sunk.

"That's okay," he said without looking back, "I'm sure our girls will have better taste than to like those outfits either." He stopped walking, then slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets and let them rest at his side. "Right?"

Akane slowly took his hand. "Right," she whispered.

Then they began to walk home.

"Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Don't let no more guys go kissing you, okay?"

Akane tried not to smile. She kept hold of his hand, but made a point to keep her eyes straight ahead. "No guys at all?"

Ranma stopped walking, his palms getting a little sweaty, but Akane didn't really mind. He took a deep breath.

"Well," he said quietly, "Maybe just... one."

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOo

"What are you doing, sister dear?" Nabiki asked as she noticed her sister spying out of the window. Kasumi wasn't really the spying type. That was her job, after all.

The eldest Tendo daughter merely smiled, then closed the curtain to give her little sister privacy as she kissed her fiancée in the moonlight.

Nabiki, however... well... she started taking pictures.

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Author's Note:

I hope y'all enjoyed the story. Thank you for your comments and reviews. 


End file.
